


Taking Care of Her

by YuriSenpai



Category: Wake Up Girls!
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Sickfic, drunken mess, insomia, yoshino is a good gf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 14:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14058519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriSenpai/pseuds/YuriSenpai
Summary: Kaya doesn’t turn up for practice, leaving the rest of the group worried. Yoshino manages to find her, but she’s in quite a state.





	Taking Care of Her

**Author's Note:**

> Okay sorry if this sucks. I really wanted to write some WUG fanfic so I hope I’ve done an okay job.

"Kaya hasn't shown up for practice yet?" Yoshino questioned, biting her lip anxiously as she was greeted by five worried faces. 

Mayu shook her head.

"She's not answered her phone either... it's unlike her to be this late." Mayu looked at the clock again. The practice session had been going on for half an hour, and Yoppi had been late herself, due to a dentist appointment. But Kaya had not made an appearance at all. 

"We should go and call for her, she might have overslept...?" Minami suggested before opening some chocolate to nibble on.

"She might be here soon, maybe we should just stay and wait for her?" Nanami retorted, straightening her shirt.

Airi remained quiet, but looked worriedly towards Yoppi.

On a normal day, Yoppi would have said for them all to continue with training and simply wait it out for Kaya to appear - but today, something was off.

Last night, the two had engaged in a brief phone conversation before sleeping, and there had just been something about Kaya that the dark haired girl just couldn't put her finger on. It was only now that her worry was becoming realised as nobody had seen or heard from Kaya all day. 

"No, we should definitely go and look for her. I'm going ahead." Yoppi turned around and marched straight out of the door she came through.

"Wait! Yoppi!" Mayu chased after her, "Just give us a few minutes and we'll be out..."

Yoshino smiled gently. 

"I'm just going to knock on for her at her apartment. You guys can call at the agency. I'll call you if I find anything." With that, she turned and dashed off into the rain; Mayu helplessly watching after her.

Pulling her hood up to stop the harsh raindrops from hitting her face, Yoppi ran. Her feet stomped into puddles that had formed on the pavement and sent showers of droplets everywhere, soaking through her shoes and dampening her feet. Kaya's apartment wasn't far but bus, however on foot it took a little longer. But there wasn't any time to wait for a bus, the girl needed to be found now.

Silently thanking her athletic build, Yoppi hurtled down the streets, running as fast as her legs could carry her. 

After running for what seemed like hours, she finally made it to the apartment block. Taking the stairs two at a time, Yoppi ran all the way up to the third floor, before banging on Kaya's apartment door, numbed 7. 

"Kaya! Open the door!" Yoppi bashed her clenched hands against the door as hard as she could, trying to make as much noise as possible. "It's just me!"

After shouting for minutes, it became apparent that Kaya wasn't home. 

As Yoppi caught her breath, she was panting quite badly after all the running and shouting, she took her phone form her pocket and sent a text to the group chat.

"Not in her apartment. I'm carrying on searching." 

 

With that, she tucked it back into her jacket pocket, and began her descent down the stairs of the block. 

Yoppi racked her brain. Where would she be?

Negative thoughts immediately flew to the mind of the young idol, and Yoppi expelled them, trying to think positively. 

Yoppi noticed something in the corner of her eye, in the dim lighting of an alleyway.

Sat in a gutter, rain dropping onto her head and down her face and surrounded by rubbish, was Kaya. Slumped against the building, Kaya had a bottle in her hand and was soaked to her core: she just stared aimlessly into the distance.

"Kaya!" Yoppi ran towards her, and flung her arms around her: a few tears leaked out. She had found her. Kaya was safe.

Although... 

She absolutely stank of alcohol. 

Releasing Kaya from her embrace, Yoppi looked into the formers eyes. The eyes were clouded and glazed over, not focusing even when Yoppi waved her hand in front of them. 

"Yoppppeeeeee..." Kaya slurred, a grin forming on her face as she slowly realised who stood in front of her.

Yoppi grimaced.

"Kaya, how much did you drink?"

Avoiding the question, Kaya leaned forwards and began to place her hands all over Yoppi's wet face, grinning wildly. 

"Yop! You're wetter than... thannnnn..." Kaya struggled for words and leant thoughtfully back against the wall behind her. 

"It's doesn't matter! You're going to get ill sat out in the rain like this! We have to get you back to the apartment..." 

Yoppi knelt down in the dirt next to Kaya and attempted to wrap her arms around her waist to lift her. 

Giggling, Kaya lightly tugged at Yoppi's dark hair, and twirled it around her fingers while the latter pulled her up. In the process, the bottle in Kaya's hand fell to the floor and smashed. Droplets of alcohol splashed up on their ankles. 

"Ah!" Kaya shouted suddenly, and launched herself forward to grab the shards.

"Kaya!" Yoppi smacked her hand away from the mess and let out a noise that sounded somewhat like a growl, "you'll cut yourself! Don't be unreasonable!"

"Ehhhhh..." Kaya slumped back again Yoppi, her weight throwing the girl off balance. 

Yoppi debated whether to call and see if the other girls to help her. Kaya wasn't the lightest, due to the muscle she has built up, and she was a lot taller than Yoppi, so the older girl throwing her weight around sent both of them unsteady on their feet.

Slowly making progress, the two trudged forward: Kaya leant heavily on Yoppi as the world slipped around her and squeezed her eyes shut.

One arm around Kaya's waist, and the other in her pocket, searching for her phone, Yoppi marched onwards. After freeing her phone, she opened up the WUG group chat and punched a message in.

'I've found Kaya. I'm taking her back to her apartment and putting her to bed.'

Mayu: 'Is she okay?"

Miyu: 'where was she?

Minami: 'We'll come round with something to eat for her!

Yoppi paused as she read all the messages. She wasn't sure if Kaya herself wanted all of them to know about her irresponsible actions. They didn't keep secrets in WUG, but this was something Kaya should say herself.

'She's fine, just a bit cold and wet. And don't worry about brining food, I'll pick something up for her on our way back'

With that, Yoppi closed her phone and sighed heavily.

In all honesty, from the state of her, Yoppi doubted Kaya would want anything to eat in the next 12 hours at least. From the strength of the stench of alcohol,  she had had a fair amount to drink. 

Eventually, the two made it to the apartment block.

Looking up at the flights of stairs, Yoppi questioned whether they'd be able to make it up in one piece. Kaya had become less unsteady the further they had continued their walk, so she might be able to make it up the stairs.  Kaya had also become a lot quieter as they continued their walk.

"Kaya, I'll keep hold of you but make sure you hold the railing, okay?" Yoppi directed Kaya towards the railing and encouraged her to hold on.

The older girl nodded and clumsily gripped the stair railing, her large hands flailing before she managed to find it.

Yoppi put on hand back around Kaya's waist and kept the other holding the closest one of Kaya's shoulders  to her.

Taking it one step at a time, the two make gruellingly slow progress, but after twenty minutes, and one near-fall experience late, they got the the top. 

Kaya stared off into the distance until she felt a pair of hands patting her down; she then looked down.

"Feeling frisky tonight, Yoppi?" She grinned heartedly, her own fingers flexing. 

Yoppi ignored the remark and continued to put her hands in Kaya's pockets.

"Kaya, where are your keys?" 

"Ke... ssssss..." Kaya mumbled slowly, her mouth barely moving as she slurred uncontrollably.

Yoppi sighed. They'd made it all the way back, the older girl better be able to unlock the door.

Yoppi reached around Kaya and put her hands in Kaya's back jean pocket and felt around. 

She suddenly jumped when she felt a hand on her own backside and jerked away from Kaya.

"Not now. You're drunk, cold and probably going to get ill." She hissed, "we're outside- anyone can see us." She added firmly.

Kaya didn't seem to want to take the outburst as a no.

Giggling, she reached and squeezed Yoppi's backside again, this time a little lower. Yoppi squeaked and jumped away. 

"Kaya!" She blushed, unwilling to go back to the girl again. Instead, she looked under the doormat outside the apartment door. A key was there. In relief, Yoppi sighed and picked it up, then opened the door for her drunk girlfriend.

As soon as she stepped inside, Kaya fell over in the dark hall. 

Quickly finding the light switch, Yoppi reached down to help Kaya up.

"Are you okay? Where does it-"

Kaya took the opportunity of Yoppi having a low guard, and used it to steal a kiss with a quick movement. 

Again, Yoppi pushed her off.

"Kaya! I'm not doing this while you're drunk!" She shouted angrily, pushing the shoes she had just removed to the side.

"Get your shoes off, now. I'm going to run us a bath." With that, Yoppi turned down the hall towards the bathroom. 

Sat back in the hallway, Kaya leant against the wall, her face distorted into a frown and eyes closed.

Her hazy mind managed to figure out that Yoppi didn't want her to make any advances, but she wasn't happy about it. 

Uneasily meaning down to untie her shoes, Kaya let her drunken mind drift.

"Kaya, the bath is ready. Hurry up or you're going to freeze." The soft voice belonging to Yoppi called out to her from down the hallway, and Kaya staggered to her feet and followed the sound of her girlfriend's voice. Wet footprints left a trail.

Once inside the bathroom, Kaya was told to stand still while Yoppi stripped herself and Kaya. 

[BREAK]

"Leg up," Yoppi ordered gently, and pulled Kaya's damp green panties over her foot as Kaya obeyed her command.

"Okay all done. Get in while I take my clothes off."

Yoppi shivered as she removed her jacket, shirt, skirt and underwear respectively. Her skin was cool to touch and she was beginning to truly feel the affects of the awful weather outside. Hurriedly she got into the bath next to Kaya. 

Hot steam rose between them as they sat in the small bath, really only built for one person. 

"Yoppi... let me sit like I always do..." Kaya mumbled, losing herself to the delusional heat. 

Sighing, but with a little less malice and a little more relaxed, Yoppi nodded and spread her legs. Excitedly, Kaya spun around, sending waves sloshing onto the floor, and sank back against Yoppi: she enjoyed the feeling of her girlfriends breasts pushed against her back. 

It had been discovered that Yoppi had the smallest breasts out of the seven, and she felt very insecure about her chest size, however, despite having the largest chest of all the girls, Kaya seemed to love Yoppi's the most - this helped to lift the formers spirits.

Of course, the two had to be secret about their relationship. It was scandalous for idols to be in any relationship - let alone a relationship with one of their fellow idols - so everything they did had to be very careful, even around the rest of the girls.

Kaya admitted herself, she was a little lax on the rules they had put together as a couple, and sometimes she would try to steal kisses or cheekily pat Yoppi's ass. Kaya just hoped nobody had seen.

Yoppi smiled down at the woman resting between her legs. Beautiful Kaya.

As much as she wanted to take her girlfriend an pin her against the bed, her personal morals prevented her from doing so. Kaya was very drunk, and it would just be so wrong. 

After spending a lengthy amount of time in the bath, Yoppi gave Kaya a nudge and told her it was time to get out. 

Having no idea what the time was, Yoppi guessed it was late, and warned Kaya about being quiet because of her neighbours. 

Still rather drunk, Kaya let out a mischievous giggle and dropped her towel, then used it to gently smack Yoppi with it. Yoppi let out a shout in surprise, but then that turned to a soft smile. 

And then to an embarrassed blush as she realised Kaya was completely exposing herself. 

"Kaya! Dry yourself off!" 

Drunk Kaya was certainly like a child. She was needy, mischievous and almost a completely different person to sober Kaya. Yoppi made sure to sit her girlfriend down and rubbed her body all over with the towel. Kaya made dirty remarks in the background of these actions but Yoppi ignored them.

While Kaya danced around naked, Yoppi rooted in the bottom of Kaya’s drawers, trying to find a nightshirt for them both to wear. Normally, they wouldn’t need any kind of nightclothes, but as Kaya was extremely drunk, it would be a good idea for them to have something on - Kaya definitely wouldn’t be able to keep her hands to herself otherwise. 

Stuffed in the bottom drawer, Yoppi found a few pairs of creased pyjamas and pulled them out. From the looks of things, Kaya didn’t seem to wear pyjamas at all: they were clearly unused for a long time.

There were two pairs of longer pyjama bottoms with matching tops, a pair of sleeping shorts and two longer shirts. Fearful of Kaya catching a cold, she wanted to make sure the girl was as warm as possible, so she pulled out the shorts and one of the sets of longer pyjamas, as well as a clean pair of panties. Yoppi chose one of the longer shirts for herself, and pulled it over her head. She decided to forego wearing panties: her down were still drying and she didn’t fancy wearing Kaya’s.

Yoppi walked back over to Kaya, and told the older girl to sit still while she finished drying her off. Although she wiggled a little, exhaustion was setting in for Kaya and she managed to stay still for a while. Kaya was then dressed, but didn’t seem very happy to be wearing shorts under her pyjama bottoms.

“Yoppiiiiiiiii... Lets just sleep naked, like usual!” Kaya begged, trying to tug her shirt over her head.

“Kaya please just sit still, I need to dry your hair off.”

Eventually, after toweling her older girlfriends hair, and hanging their dripping clothes up, Yoppi sent a text message to her mother, telling her not to worry about anything - that she was just staying out for the night with a friend - and then pulled drunken Kaya into the bedroom for some sleep. 

There was only one bed, which was only slightly wider than a single bed, however it was nice to be quite cosy in the winter months such as these. Kaya did have a spare futon, but both of them always preferred to share the tiny bed.

Restlessly, Kaya turned over in the bed, so she was facing Yoppi. Their legs were intertwined and chests pushed close together. Yoppi could make out Kaya’s face in front of her own. A little less of the childish shine was on Kaya’s face, and instead Yoppi was starting to see the real Kaya making an appearance in the form of anxiousness.

Yoppi just smiled and placed a little kiss on her cheek. 

"I love you. I won't leave you, I promise."

These words seemed to settle Kaya a lot.

It was then, that Yoppi realised the reasoning behind the ordeal.

"It's been four years today, hasn't it?" She looked directly into Kaya's eyes. The muddy green eyes didn't look away either.

"Yes."

Was the simple answer.

"Did you l-"

"No. I never loved him like I love you. He was a brother to me." Kaya cut Yoppi off before she could continue, and rolled onto her back.

She didn't even want to hear the next words that would've come out of Yoppi's mouth. 

"Trust me." She finished.

Yoppi smiled gently, and rested her head closer for Kaya's, placing a gentle kiss on her cheek.   
   
"Lie on your side, I don't want you choking if you vomit." Yoppi ordered, and prepared herself for spooning position. 

As Kaya rolled, Yoppi shuffled in and wrapped her arms around Kaya's waist and rested her chin on the shoulder of her girlfriend.

"Night Yoppi..." Kaya breathed.

"Night." The other replied, and listened to Kaya's breathing deepen.

Yoppi stared into the darkness of the room. It was hard keeping their relationship a secret and out of the watchful eyes of President Tange and Matsuda, and next to impossible keeping it a secret from the other members of WUG. 

She just wished they could be more open about it. They hardly spent any time together as it stood, with Yoppi only being able to stay over at Kaya's once a week due to her mother and other commitments. Yoppi just told her mother that Kaya got lonely and she appreciated company once a week, but was nervous about asking the other girls. While that was true, her mother only let her stay out for one night, and kept trying to insist Yoppi bring Kaya back to their house for the other night of the weekend.

Yoppi didn't really want to invite Kaya over. Too many questions would be asked, and it would be next to impossible for Kaya to keep her hands to herself for the duration of the visit, that and Yoppi's mother seemed to always be in the house.

The last way she wanted to come out as a lesbian would be for her mother to walk in on her getting some action with her girlfriend. 

Letting her thoughts drift afar, Yoppi had no idea how long she was lay in the darkness. She wished more than ever that she had brought her sleeping pills.

Yoppi suffered from bad insomnia sometimes, which made it difficult for her to get a full nights rest. Sometimes she managed to do without the pills, but it was one of those nights were she knew she wouldn’t be able to get a good night sleep without them. Her current prescription guaranteed her 4-5 hours of sleep, which was enough, most of the time. She was kicking herself for forgetting to put an ‘emergency’ box in her bag, liked she normally did in cases where she was invited for a sudden sleepover.

'Maybe it's for the best that I'm awake' she thought to herself, focusing on Kaya's deep breathing. That way, if Kaya woke up and felt ill, she would be able to help her immediately. 

[BREAK] 

After hours of lying awake, Yoppi finally felt herself starting to disconnect, and shut down. Her world was fully darkening, and her breathing became heavier. She had no idea of the time, but she knew at least she'd be able to get a bit of sleep before Kaya woke.

Just as she was on the verge, there was a sudden jerk next to her.

Yoppi tiredly opened her eyes once again. 

"Kaya?" She asked, concerned.

The other form on the bed suddenly jumped up and dashed from the room, groaning. Yoppi hurriedly followed Kaya through to the small washroom. 

Stumbling to her knees, Kaya threw the lid of the toilet seat up and profusely vomited into the bowl. Exhausted, Yoppi managed to scrape her girlfriends hair back, out of the danger zone,  and used the hair tie on her wrist to keep it in a low ponytail.

While Kaya whimpered and noisy threw up the contents of her stomach, Yoppi sat next to her, rubbing her back soothingly. 

"Yo-ppi..." Kaya whimpered, between panting and vomiting, pulling her head away from the toilet bowl for a second to make eye contact with her girlfriend.

"It's okay, just get it out and we can be done soon..." Yoppi promised. She was going to lean forward to kiss Kaya's sweaty forehead but she decided against it and Kaya spun back around to barf again.

About fifteen minutes passed, and finally Kaya's stomach settled down, but a headache had sprung up as a replacement. 

Yoppi looked over at the clock that sat in the wall; 3:27AM, and sighed. It was going to be a long night. 

Leaving Kaya slumped by the toilet, Yoppi quickly made her way to the kitchen, and filled a plastic cup full of water, and grabbed the paracetamol from the medication cabinet, then padded back to Kaya.

"Kaya, sit up." 

Slowly and groggily, Kaya made her way into a sitting position. 

"Drink this, and then you can have some painkillers for your headache" Yoppi promised, handing the cup to Kaya who downed it in an instant. Yoppi trotted back to grab another, and with this lot Kaya took the pills.

"Shall we get back in bed?" Yoppi suggested. The hard floor in the washroom was cold and uncomfortable. 

Kaya nodded, and took Yoppi's hand as she stood up unsteadily. Yoppi grimaced as she noticed a sickly dribble down the front of Kaya to and reached for a cloth to wipe it with. Kaya just groaned again and leant on her girlfriend as she was led back to bed.

Only mere minutes had passed with the two lying back in bed, when Kaya jolted up again and sprinted to the bathroom.

‘It’s going to be a long night...’ Yoppi thought to herself as she followed Kaya back through to the bathroom.


End file.
